1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for use in office work and medical treatment, and more particularly to a tray for classifying and storing articles by arranging partition boards as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of medical treatment in which various kinds of medical appliances and medicines are used, the medical appliances and medicines are classified, maintained and stored by arranging partition boards in an internal space of a tray. In this ease, division by arranging partition boards requires great versatility because the medical appliances and medicines have various sizes. Thus, attempts for increasing versatility of division have been made. For example, there are methods for slidably mounting the partition boards or fitting the partition boards in a desired part of multistage grooves. Also, such a tray is used in the field of office work.
However, the method for slidably mounting the partition boards has the disadvantage that the partition boards tend to slide easily, and the method for fitting the partition boards in the grooves has the disadvantage that if a large external force is applied to the partition boards, the partition boards slip out of the grooves and thus classification of the articles stored in the tray gets out of order. It is possible to prevent the partition boards from sliding or slipping out by reducing the play between the partition board and the groove in order to increase the friction force between the parts fitting together. However, if the play between the partition board and the groove is too small, it is very difficult to insert or remove the partition boards and dividing the internal space of the tray becomes troublesome.